Recommended Characters/Episode 14
Bally and Marble Bally and Marble were dumped in a vat of hydrochloric acid by the Announcer, along with the rest of his "marble collection", as an "extra challenge" to get 15 bonus points. Unlike the other marbles in the Announcer's collection, Bally is cyan instead of gray, while Marble is similar to the other gray marbles, but wears a black top hat. Both Bally and Marble each have a face for distinction. Bally and Marble were later recovered by Tennis Ball, who used a horseshoe magnet. Characters that jumped into the hydrochloric acid 3D_Glasses.png|3D Glasses; PunkPrincessMusic 777transparent.png|777; JACKIEMON1 Baggy_BFDI_14.PNG|Baggy|Baggy; yummysimon4 Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 7.28.32 AM.png|Banana; englishcreamcakes Basketball_bfdi14.PNG|Basketball; alexlion05 Bell 46.jpeg|Bell; amphiprionic Book_bfdi14.PNG|Book; MrGeorge2220 BoxyTransparent.png|Boxy; Jaysillyboy Bracelet Pose.png|Bracelet; dapoppy42 Branchy.png|Branchy; MegaFeRex Bob the Brick xdd.PNG|Brick; TDIFAN99 Busybushy.PNG|Bushy; TeamToothless1 Candycane Running.PNG|Candycane; Carraid73 Car_BFDI_14.png|Car; alexlion05 Card BFDI 14.PNG|Card; leonid123ism Cardboard.png|Cardboard; VRTBV Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 7.23.29 AM.png|Cereal; TheBombDigityShis Celly.PNG|Celly; maliksanford Cherries-0.png|Cherry; PestramiShowALT Chocolate Bar (Character).PNG|Chocolate Bar; MrGeorge2220 Clippy_BFDI_14.png|Clippy; VRTBV Clock_bfdi14.PNG|Clock; Xxangelwings1234xX and losmmorpg CombyTransparent.png|Comby; simondomino compucompu.PNG|Computer; bigbookid92 ColoredPencil.PNG|Colored Pencil; glridgel7 Screenshot 2017-04-29 at 8.22.48 PM.png|Crane; desmundhume Cuppy.png|Cup; jaysillyboy Cupp.png|Cuppy; worldsubways13 Disc.png|Disc; worldsubways13 Drum Stick.PNG|Drum Stick; simondomino OKTHENTHEN.PNG|DS; flamer9111 Disc.png|DVD; GoofTheCar61 Dynamite.PNG|Dynamite; englishcreamcakes BlankEgg.png|Eggy; kiks2506 Firey JUNIOR!.png|Firey Jr.; alexlion05 Flashlight is red.PNG|Flashlight; simondomino Frisbee.png|Frisbee; alexlion05 Frosting.png|Frosting; simondomino Ps4 Master.png|Game Controller; worldsubways13 Glue_stick.png|Glue Stick; simondomino Grassy_bfdi14.PNG|Grassy; spakwee Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 7.30.28 AM.png|Gumball; englishcreamcakes Gummy.PNG|Gummy; DeWayneWalker Hanger_1.png|Hanger; alexlion05 Creepy Hole in the Wall.PNG|Hole in the Wall; alexlion05 Screen_Shot_2017-06-10_at_7.18.52_AM.png|Jelly; simondomino LavaLamp_bfdi14.PNG|Lava Lamp; simondomino BFDI_Lighter.png|Lighter; CPFAN2000 Lily.png|Lily; pinkbelossom Marker_bfdi14.PNG|Marker; georgiaabigail2000 Marshmallow BFDI.png|Marshmallow; lavaboyoh Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 7.32.46 AM.png|Marshmally; TheBombDigityShis Masky.png|Masky; RedPansClubPenguin Mechanical.png|Mechanical Flower; tomatid1 MechanicalPencil_bfdi14.PNG|Mechanical Pencil; AwesomeMudkipKing Midget Apple.PNG|Midget Apple; flamer9111 Nickel_BFDI_14.png|Nickel; DuncanEpic Pack Of Crayons.png|Pack of Crayons; Brom316 PaintBrush.png|Paintbrush; simondomino ITS A PENGUIN!.png|Penguiny; frezblade PieMan.PNG|Pie Man; FlykydFly UglyPillow.png|Pillow; desmundhume Poop_bfdi14.PNG|Poop; EnchantiCam Puddle.png|Puddle; englishcreamcakes Radio-0.png|Radio; RedPansClubPenguin Receipt.png|Reciept; Randomness114 Roboto.png|Robot; Clone4848 Rubiny.PNG|Rebiny; TheStormMage Sharpener.jpeg|Sharpener; liamt44 Slippy.PNG|Slipper; georgiaabigail2000; similar RC Slippy from BFDI 20 Snowman.PNG|Snowman; simiondomino Soccer Ball.png|Soccer Ball; simondomino Soda_BFDI_14.png|Soda; simondomino Whitespeaky.PNG|Speaky; RedPansClubPenguin Splashy.PNG|Splashy; englishreamcakes SpoonInBFDIRCsVid.png|Spoon; simondomino Patrick Starfish.PNG|Starfish; simondomino Sticker.png|Sticker; hasbro33 Sword.png|Sword; alexlion05 Suitcase BFDI.PNG|Suitcase; alexlion05 Taco Guy.png|Taco Guy; MyMarioMan101 Teddy Bear recommended character.png|Teddy Bear; PunkPrincessMusic Tele.PNG|Tele; 1191Bman TinInBFDIRCsVid.png|Tin; Flame904Animations Tombstone 2.png|Tombstone; TGOTY900 Trombone.PNG|Trombone; glridgel7 TV_gergiaabigail2000.PNG|TV; gergiaabigail2000 TV_RedPansClubPenguin.PNG|TV; RedPansClubPenguin Watch.PNG|Watch; losmmorpg Wii remote.PNG|WiiMote; PestramiShowALT wolfpuppet1.png|Wolf Puppet; spongron Yoyospelledwrongomg.PNG|Yoyo; PunkPrincessMusic Extra Pictures Yellow Airplane.jpg 777transparent.png|777 Transparent Cardboard.jpeg Ds.PNG|A DS in episode 19 File:SpikeyComb.jpg File:Frostings.png Come Back to Me Jelly.png Ps4 Master.png Gameboy.PNG|A similar character called Game Boy Hanger.jpg Hanger_1.png Crayon Army.jpg|Pack of Crayons in Episode 14 Penguiny.png Penguin.png Rubiny.jpeg Ruby .png|Rubiny idle Rubiny.PNG Sharpener.png Sharpener with transparent background.gif Sharpener gonn die.jpeg Soccer Ball Once Again.png Soccer Ball Again.png Soccer Ball.png Spoon.jpeg Spoon_1.png Stickertrans.png StickerIdle.png Die.png Taco Man.jpg|Taco Guy in episode 14 Screen_Shot_2014-07-03_at_18.39.01.png|The first version of Taco, shown here for comparison Tin2.jpeg|Tin in Episode 14 Tombstone.png RIP.png|His Body Trivia * Bracelet's body was reused when Bracelety was recommended in Reveal Novum as a sitting pose. * Cherry was also recommended in episode 15 by the same recommender. ** There is also a cherry in Inanimate Insanity 2. * A character similar to Chocolate Bar can be seen in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure. * Hole In The Wall is a reference to the American game show with the same name. * Midget Apple is likely a reference to an Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple. * Pack of Crayons has a total of 8 crayons. The colors are black, brown, purple, orange, green, yellow, blue and red, in order from left to right. *Bally and Marble (not counting the non-living ones) are most likely immune to hydrochloric acid as they did not die in it like the other characters. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters